Smitten
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: In which the entire Death Messenger community in Seoul is fond/smitten/adores Sunny (much to Wang Yeo's Chagrin and Kim Shin's displeasure)


Author Note: A call-over to episode 12, where Sunny seemingly knew her rooftop neighbor and his friends are Grim Reapers. Messenger Kim from Batch 11 was Kim Ki Doo while Rooftop Messenger Kim was Choi Woong (whom are my favourites for their humorous work in OHYA and DoTS respectively).

Special shout out to Gu Family Book and Legend of the Blue Sea.

* * *

Ever since she found out about her current boyfriend being a messenger of the Dead (wasn't that a twist?) Sunny became more sensitive of the supernatural community in area.

(Such as that handsome chaebol who likes to spicy chicken for lunch to share with his cop girlfriend is a 300 years old gumiho whose trying to woo his re-incarnated love, or that the scruffy elegant lady who likes to eat copious amount of chicken while her besotted boyfriend watch her as he drinks is a mermaid)

Or the fact that her rooftop roommate is actually a junior messenger of the dead.

She greets another group of black suits and hats as they entered the shoppe and sat them by the area near the window, noting their tired, pale pallor and mentally add a free basket of sweet and sour chicken fingers and a jug of beer on their bill.

Smiling sweetly as she set down the free dishes before sashaying away to greet another customer, the re-incarnated queen didn't noticed the besotted stares the group of grim reapers gave her.

"How is it she knew us being Grim reapers?" Messenger Kim from batch 11 muttered mutinously as he inhaled the bbq chicken wings. "Did you know she actually waved at me just the other day while I was escorting a soul?" he ranted, waving the chicken bone wildly. The female Messenger Kim from Batch 23 grumbled as his hand accidentally hit her in the face.

"Well, I heard from Sunbae-nim that some souls are actually sensitive enough to perceive us in our true form." Her rooftop roommate said as he passed the basket of chicken fingers down the table. "She's quite nice actually. She never asked anything and sometime make sure to leave some warm milk in front of my door if I pulled overtime at night. I even heard that Messengers from neighboring jurisdiction gets free food from her." He sighed. "I wondered if she's dating someone."

"Don't even think about it." Messenger Kim from batch 11 muttered. "We're sinners. Dalliance with human are frowned upon."

As one the table sighed at the reminder but they couldn't help but adore the kind shop owner.

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon (Sunny could hear her part-timer muttering about crying misters and weather hazards when she left for delivery duties) when a group of grumpy, wet grim reapers entered her shoppe, unconsciously flinching from her bouquet of peach blossoms by the door (courtesy of her laughing brother; how on earth did he get his hands on peach blossoms in February), water dripping from all over their suits and hats.

Taking a pity on the hardworking bunch, Sunny quickly pulls out a basket of warm towels and passed it to the group as she sat them near the heater. (It was lucky that the restaurant was empty that afternoon).

She was serving them cups of warm chocolates when she finally asked something that was nagging her for a while. "Can Grim Reapers get sick?" she asked as she passed the soy milk to her rooftop roommate.

"Its a rarity but yes we do get sick sometime." He said nonchalantly before he realized what he was saying, the entire table was silent as a tomb as they stared at her. Sunny ignored the incredulous stares as she nodded to herself. "Yes I was wondering that when I saw Kim Woo Bin-ssi sneezing the other day. You guys should good care of yourselves," she chided the dumbfounded reapers. "You play an big role in guiding us to the afterlife so you guys are important." She smiled sweetly. "Do you guys want anything? It's on the house."

"Are you not terrified of us?" Messenger Kim from Batch 11 asked incredulously as the wet towel he was holding to his hair dropped onto his lap. "We're Grim Reapers!"

"So?" She threw back as she set down a bowl of complimentary popcorn on the table. "My brother is the Dokkaebi, my part-timer is his Bride-to-be and I'm dating a Grim Reaper." she grinned as she walks back to kitchen.

Silence rang in the empty restaurant as the group tried to process the information Sunny dumped onto their metaphorical laps.

"NOO! SUNNY-SSI!" "WHO'S THE PUNK DARED DATING OUR BEAUTIFUL SHOP-OWNER?!" "NOO, I WANTED TO ASK HER FIRST!"

Sunny shakes her head as she walk out of the kitchen with a basket of spicy chicken wings as the group continue to wail in horror while her rooftop roommate laughed in disbelief.

* * *

Kim Shin was craving for something spicy as he dragged his reluctant (friend? Housemate?) down the street toward Sunny's chicken shoppe. Frankly he was tired of Grim Reaper moping in the house and he was craving to see one of Ji Eun Tak's bright smile and maybe heckling his little ugly duckling a bit for fun.

"Sun-ah! We came to play!" Shin hollered as he barreled into the shoppe, pulling Yeo with him. He stopped in surprise when he realized whom was hanging out at his beloved sister's shoppe.

"It's Sunny, stupid Oraboni!" she hollered back as she served a basket of french fries to the , table. Yeo grunted as he crashed into Shin's back. "Wha?" The Grim Reaper stepped aside to scold the frozen Dokkaebi when he realized the tableau in front of him.

The shoppe was full of Grim Reapers. Grim Reapers eating chickens and drinking beer for dinner, cheerfully teasing Sunny as she served the table.

"What on earth?!" Shin stared incredulously, confused why a group of Grim Reaper was hanging around his beautiful sister. "Oi, why are you grim reapers hanging around my sister?!" He made a shoo-ing motion with his hands as he glared at the group. Beside him, Yeo was muttering wordlessly as he glared at his fellow reapers.

"Don't be rude, Oraboni." Sunny sniffed. "They're an important part of the society. They helped guide us to the afterlife, so it doesn't hurt to be kind to them for their hard work." She turned and smiled brightly as reapers around her sighed, smitten by her kind words.

She turned back, her smile turned shy and hopeful. 'Kim Woo Bin-ssi, did my brother dragged you out for some sort of mischief again?"

"I'm actually here to see you." Yeo stared lovingly at her. "I was wondering you had dinner and if you would like have dinner. With me." He said shyly.

"Wait a minute." Both of them looked up to see Messenger Kim from Batch 11 wildly pointed a chicken bone at the couple. "You're Kim Woo-Bin Sunny being talking about for the past week? You traitor, how dare you date a beautiful, kind like Sunny-ssi?!" His juniors from batch 18, 21 and 23 as well as reapers from neighboring jurisdiction hollered their disapproval.

It wasn't till Sunny threatened to ban everyone from her shop that the loud argument stopped as everyone slink away from the beauty's wrath.

 _(It was then and there everyone decided that Sunny's Olive Chicken shoppe is a natural zone and the shop owner is off-limits until her natural death. Of course, that didn't stop her from receiving thoughtful gifts from the appreciative and smitten grim reapers to Yeo's chagrin, who was heckled for dating a beautiful and kind woman.)_


End file.
